


and they say that I’m a dreamer

by mdmaverickk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ...but not really an AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdmaverickk/pseuds/mdmaverickk
Summary: Mina dreams of quiet moments and soft kisses, with a girl she does not yet know.orMina dreams of the future, in the most literal sense possible.





	and they say that I’m a dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is but here we are. Enjoy.

_There’s blood rushing to her ears and her heart is hammering its way out of her chest. The screams are deafening, the lights blinding and disorienting, but she loves it. Loves every second that she’s up here, feeding off the energy of the crowd and the music. Exhilarating._

  
_The space is colossal by any measure, but they fill it with their voices and their presence. The faces standing by her are indistinct, but she senses the camaraderie, like she’s exactly where she belongs._

  
_On top of the world._

   
-

   
Mina sees things in her dreams.

  
She wishes that it was even half as exciting as it sounds. Like some fantastical superhero from a comic book - foretelling the future, predicting the villain’s movements, saving the world from a decision of cataclysmic proportions. All in a day’s work for Myoui Mina, psychic extraordinaire.

  
The truth of the matter is that her prophetic dreams are far too infrequent and mundane to be of any practical use. She dreams of snapshots in time, glimpses of the meals she’ll eat, books she’ll choose to read, people she’ll eventually meet. A box of chicken nuggets for breakfast. The latest novel by Murakami. Smiling faces that she does not yet recognize. Never anything of consequence, and hardly enough continuity to make any sense.

  
(With one very much recurring exception.)

   
But most of the time, she sleeps and dreams like any normal person. Of falling off buildings and waking up right before the inevitable impact. Of naked speeches and embarrassing moments. Of swashbuckling adventures and nonsensical situations.

  
Speaking of nonsensical - today she dreamt of standing before a crowd of thousands, cheering for her as she sang and twirled and danced. She chuckles at the thought. Her, a celebrity?

  
In what alternate universe?

  
-

  
_She watches her skin prickle into goosebumps, her breath curling into pale wisps with every exhalation. It’s a chilly night, but she’s out here on the balcony, gazing upon a cityscape which seemed so familiar, yet so very foreign._

_  
Where was she?_

_  
“You’re up late.”_

_  
She recognizes the face that joins her. It’s one that she’s seen many times in the past, but also one that goes sorely without a name._

_  
“So are you.”_

_  
Arms encircle her waist lazily, a chin settling into the crook of her neck and a warm cheek pressing against her own. Mina leans back into the embrace, content._

_  
It doesn’t feel quite so cold anymore._

  
-

  
The first time Mina sees her, the whole world comes to a standstill.

  
Much like in the movies, she spies her from across the room, and everything in the peripheral fades away. The only thing that Mina can see and focus on is her. Her, with the tapered rise of her cheekbones, the crinkling at the corner of her eyes, the gentle cresting of lips with every smile. Her, whose face Mina could draw and sculpt purely from memory. 

  
Her, who Mina has dreamt of a thousand times over.

  
It doesn’t occur to her that she might be staring until the girl makes a beeline for her position. Mina sputters internally, and diverts her eyes.

  
“Hi!” The girl is almost impossibly cheery, smiling with a soft sort of sincerity that is wholly endearing.

  
“You must be the new trainee! I’m Nayeon. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
Nayeon. _Nayeon_. The revelation has her so utterly captivated, she almost forgets that it’s common courtesy to respond in a conversation.

  
“Mina. It’s nice to meet you too.”

  
Finally.

  
-

  
_The first thing she sees are the flowers blooming in the window sill, peppering the glass with delicate spots of colour._

_  
She hears the slamming of a door. The jingle of keys, and the pitter patter of tiny feet._

_  
“Okaasan!”_

_  
A child bounds through the door at breakneck speed, pigtails bouncing along behind her. She hurtles herself towards Mina and tackles her into an embrace, tiny arms wrapping themselves around her knees._  

_  
“Okaasan,” the little girl calls out to her, the brightest of grins on her face. “We bought ice cream!”_

_  
Mina is taken aback by the familiarity of her features - high cheekbones behind rosy cheeks, the crinkling of her eyes as she smiled, her little button nose. She looks a lot like-_

  
_“Chocolate for you, strawberry for me, and cookies and cream for Hana.”_

_  
Mina looks up at the woman standing in the doorway, and her heart soars._

_  
Nayeon._

  
- 

  
She awakens to soft whispers of conversation, an obscure late-night show droning on in the background. They were still on the couch, Nayeon curled up next to her, head resting atop Mina’s and an arm slung around her waist.

  
Nayeon senses her stirring, and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You were murmuring in your sleep. Were you dreaming about something?”

  
“Yeah,” Mina sighs, wistfully. “You.”

  
She can feel Nayeon stifle a snort, muttering something about her propensity for corny pickup lines. Mina just smiles knowingly, burrowing herself deeper into the girl’s side.

  
Hana is a nice name, she thinks.

 


End file.
